Christmas Slaves
by HikaKiti
Summary: OCs inside. After making a bet, and loosing, two girls become Host Club slaves.
1. Chapter 1

**Jingle Bells and Mistletoe**

**Chapter One- Snowball Challenges**

It was December 15th, exactly ten days from Christmas and the ending day of exams. Kana Hiromi, a second year at Ouran Academy, and her first-year friend Tsuki Yukiburi, were some of the only girls outside, shaking the cold from their fuzzy boots and pausing in thier games to tighten the scarves around their necks or rebutton their jackets.

"Missed by a mile, Tsuki!" laughed Kana as she sidestepped a snowball thrown by the other girl.

"Did NOT Kana! You just moved!" Tsuki argued, rolling emerald eyes and tucking messy brown hair in her white-and-blue striped hat. The latter speaker ran forward in an attempt to tackle her friend into the drift, but on her third step she tripped and faceplanted. Kana saw the trouble seconds before the voice came.

"My my, are you alright, milady? There's no need for a princess to throw herself at our feet like that." the voice was instantly recognizable, so Kana wasn't surprised when she walked up to find the blonde-haired second year pulling an embarresed and confused Tsuki to her feet.

"W...What? No... I just tripped..."

"Hey, wait Boss." One of the Hitachiin twins poked his head over Tamaki's shoulder. The other mirrored him on the other shoulder.

"Why are a couple of girls-" Hikaru continued, letting Kaoru finish with:

"Hanging outside in the snow?"

"We _were _having a snowball fight." Kana said pointedly as Tsuki went silent, blushing as the twins crept around Tamaki like a pair of cats.

"That's not very lady-like, now is it, Hiromi?" the voice made Kana roll her eyes skywards, though she had known the black-haired second year would be with the other pretty boys. Kyouya Ootori pushed up his glasses smoothly and stepped forward, so he was standing shoulder-to-shoulder with the President of his club. Light danced across the lenses, blocking his dark eyes from view.

Kana felt heat rise to her cheeks, but she glared at him anyway. She'd known the vice-president of the Host Club since they were in preschool; her family, the Hiromi's, and the Ootori were close partners in their buisnesses. She knew him. Or at least, she thought she did. "I think you guys are jealous. You know you'd lose if you joined our snowball fight." she declared, keeping her eyes locked on his shining glasses.

"Is that so? Sweet Princess, the Host Club doesn't ever lose." Tamaki Suoh smiled, but there was a light glittering in his eye. He saw the underlying challenge, then.

"Well you would playing us. You're all a bunch of pretty boys." Tsuki grinned slyly, joining her best friend's side.

Kyouya sighed. "Tamaki. We'll have to play now, they're insulting the Host Club." he said, sounding extremly bored. The twins, once more behind the two older boys, looked like they were plotting to kill someone, grinning Cheshire Cat smiles and sharing dangerous glances.

"Well, if the snow princesses insist, what are the rules and the stakes?" Tamaki asked.

"Um..." Kana stalled, thinking. Suddenly, there was a grinding noise. About three feet to the students' left, a giant hole opened and out came a pillar, atop which stood a girl wearing a furry brown dress, tall black boots, and a red ball on her nose. She had a headband with antlers, and as the pillar rose to its full hieght and stopped, she twirled and smiled and laughed.

"Looks to meeeeeeeeeeee like you all need a judge!" The girl sang, spinning again.

"Renge." Everyone acknoledged, nodding in greeting. Renge laughed.

"So, to make this interesting, what if whichever team loses become the other team's servants allllllllll the way till Christmas!" Renge suggested enthusiastically. "Now... rules... OKEY-DOKEY! If you get hit with a snowball, you're out and have to go inside. Simple and eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasy! Ready, on my whistle, GO!"

She pulled a whistle from a hidden pocket and blew, laughing like a maniac. Kana barely had time to hit the ground before a snowball soared past her ear. She sprinted off, ducking behind the frosted statue and scooping snow to make missles. She saw Tsuki sliding on the ice of the pond and ducking behind the fountain. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, stood back to back, Kaoru making and passing his twin snowballs and Hikaru shooting them off towards the fountain. Tamaki was distracted, chasing Haruhi when the latter said she was going inside. Kana got him out with a snowball to his back.

"And it looks like the Host Club's phony leader is out!" Renge yelled.

Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were leaning on a tree, watching.

Kana scanned the courtyard for the last member of their club, feeling a sense of panic when she didn't catch any sight of the dark hair or shiny glasses. She was about to give up on him and get Mori or Honey or one of the twins out, but then there was a crunch of snow behind her. She spun, the snowball already out of her hand and launching towards its target just as something shattered across her shoulder. The snowball had hit her... but hers had found its mark as well.

"Ooh, and Kyouya and Kana have both gotten out at the same time!" Renge announced. Kana saw Tsuki turn and glance her way in shock, nearly getting hit by one of Hikaru's snowballs in her distraction before she ducked out of sight.

"Don't loose Tsu-chan!" Kana suggested as she followed a calm-faced Kyouya towards the side doors of the Academy.

"She has no chance. The Host Club doesn't lose." Kyouya observed.

"I hate you." Kana decided, walking shoulder-to-shoulder with him now. He smirked, sliding his glasses farther up his nose.

"Do you, Hiromi?" he asked smoothly. Kana stopped short, startled at his question. He continued to walk, and opened the door. "Are you going to stand there or come in?"

"S...Sorry." Kana murmured, following him inside.

_**A/N: **... This is a Christmas story. In... April... yeah... Okay... Got a problem? Haha, sorry guys. It's been rotting away in my little "anime fanfic" folder. Don't like, save to favorites and read in December. (: Reviews are loved._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Servitude **

Tsuki's fingers were begining to go numb through her soft white gloves from so much snow, and her knees were soaked through her tights from kneeling on the ice. She peeked hesitantly around the shelter, jerking her head back when six snowballs flew by. How the heck was that even possible? Ther only had four hands between them!

She scooped up her last two projectiles and stole around the other side of the fountain, racing towards the snowdrift the twins had ducked behind. She had no chance of hitting them from so far away. She slid on the frosted ground, but managed to get behind the tall pile of snow. Her hurriedly tossed snowball got a startled twin in the face. He fell back in shock.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled, leaping down off the top of the barrier to lean over his brother.

Unfortunatly, Tsuki got overconfident. Instead of just tagging him out and therefor winning the game, she stepped forward to do it in a in-you-face-I-win kind of way. The elder Hitachiin spun like a top, however, and two snowballs collided into her chest.

"AND THE HOST CLUB WINS!" screamed Renge.

The younger Hitachiin sprang to his feet like a cat, rising at the same time as Hikaru. Thier triumphant, if slightly sinister, looks were identical, except Kaoru's hair was dusted in white and his cheek was red where the cold snow had hit him. Tsuki just stood there, her jaw dropped so her mouth resembled an O.

"The Host Club seems to have adopted two new puppies." Tamaki said as Tsuki was led inside, a twin dragging her by each arm.

"Yeah, only thanks to us, Boss." The twins chourused. "You sucked, you were first out."

"Tsuki! You lost!" Kana looked horrified as she grabbed Tsuki, gripping her by the shoulders and shaking her.

Tsuki blinked a couple times. "Me? Why'd you make the stupid deal in the first place!" she snapped.

"We're going to die." Kana moaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Wait, we're getting puppies?" Honey-senpai asked, bouncing on his toes and cuddling his purple-pink rabbit.

Mori-senpai picked him up and took him to the side. Tsuki and Kana turned to Tamaki warily. "What exactly does being a _servant _entail?" Kana asked warily.

Tamaki looked dumb. He tapped his chin. "I don't know yet..."

"Well, obviously, they have to do whatever we want." The twins said together, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. They leaned on the pillars on either side of the hall, and Tsuki suddenly wondered where everyone was.

"Within reason, of course. We wont do anything that will damage their families, lives, or buisness." Kyouya amended, as Tsuki and Kana took two steps back with terrified looks on thier faces.

Tsuki relaxed ever so slightly, but then Tamaki became his animated self. "Well, men, its time to get to the Host Club, else we'll be late. Come on, you two, we'll find something for the Host Club's little puppies to do."

Tsuki and Kana, firm in thier belief that these six pretty boys and Haruhi were going to kill them, or worse, make them into some kind of slave, dragged thier feet as they followed. They reached Music Room Three and the men (and Haruhi) separated to change into whatever cosplay they were doing that day. Tsuki and Kana stood awkwardly, looking around at the huge room.

First to return was Tamaki, and his little get-up made Kana and Tsuki's eyes widen. He couldn't be serious... he wasn't... c'mon... really?

"Well well, we can't have our little servants standing around like that, and it just won't look right if you aren't in costume." He said, walking towards them. He wore black robes, tied around his waist with a white _obi _and white showed at his low-cut collar. On his back was a massive sword resembling a butcher knife.

"Are you... are you..." Tsuki stuttered, not able to finish her sentence. Was that a real sword...?

"Kurosaki Ichigo. *bow* Renge said this anime is the current intrest of some of the girls, and Kyouya said that it was true and would bring in good money." Tamaki got a distant look. "Or something like that. Either way, if this makes the girls happy..." He grinned. "Now... for our Host Club Princesses."

"No. No way." Kana shook her head and began to back away. She took only two steps before her back hit something. She spun and found herself looking up into glasses. She let her eyes trail down to see what Ootori was wearing and couldn't help but snicker. "Oh wow. Okay." she said. Really, though, was white a good color for Kyouya? "You're a Quincy. Nice. Great. Why not."

That was the last Tsuki heard of her friends giggles as she was suddenly being led back to a changing room. She returned to find Kana sitting on the couch, point blank refusing to change. As the older girl caught sight of Tsuki, her jaw fell open in startled shock. "No, they got you, Tsu?" Tsuki shrugged. It wasn't THAT bad. Just a white t-shirt with a red tie, a short gray skirt, two six-point star hairpins, and a pair of tall black socks. "And as _Orihime_?"

Haruhi was argueing with Tamaki, a brilliant white sword tied to her waist. "So she's Kuchiki, then." Tsuki observed.

"You two obviously know this anime." Kyouya said, writing away in a black binder. Tsuki saw Kana's eyes wander up and down the vice-president, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah." Tsuki said. "Kana, just do it and get it overwith."

"No. I'm not going to-" Kana was cut off as Kyouya snapped his binder shut and set it down on one of the tables. He walked towards Kana and leaned over, his hand resting on the back of the couch.

"Ms. Hiromi. You agreed to the stakes of the bet. Therefor, you'd be breaking a sworn promise if you refuse." Tsuki shivered. She could actually _see _the purple flames of intimidation. Or at least, she imagined she could.

Kana swallowed. "I'll go change."

Tsuki laughed as the second-year girl disapeared into hte changing room.

"KYA! YOU'RE TOO CUTE!" Tamaki suddenly squealed, grabbing Haruhi-Rukia and spinning her in a circle. Haruhi struggled out of his grip, smiling ever so slightly.

Tsuki rolled her eyes and looked around, wondering _why _she was curious as to where the twins were. However, she didn't have to wait long. They apeared, wearing cosplay that made Tsuki burst into a fit of giggles and cover her mouth.

And then Kana came back.

_**A/N: **I hate this. Too much information on their cosplay, not enough events. I know this, and the next chapter is just like this. Anyways, Bleach references... WOO! _

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Kana "Hates" Kyouya**

Kana Hiromi was not a happy person. She was wearing tight black pants and a black halter-top, covered by a bright orange jacket. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the floor, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks as everyone turned to glance at her. Tsuki, stiffling a laugh, grinned and waved. "Yoruichi-sama!" Then she bent over, covering her mouth with both hands as her shoulders shook. Kana kicked her in the shin. She fell on her butt, suddenly not laughing and rubbing a no-doubt bruised shin. The twins sat on either side of her.

"Thank you for cooperating, Ms. Hiromi." Kyouya said, without looking up. He pecked away at the keys on his laptop, pausing every so often to push up his glasses. Kana wanted to hit him, but instead she found herself walking over and sitting beside him. He glanced up for half a milisecond before returning to his typing. "Is there something you need?"

Kana shook her head and looked around. The twins were dressed as Shunsui and Ukitake. Mori was Kuchiki Byakuya. Honey was Yachiru, which made Kana shake her head in wonder and even chuckle slightly. Kyouya closed his computer, announcing to everyone it was time.

All the Host Club got into position, leaving Kana sitting on the couch looking confused and Tsuki on the floor. Kyouya glanced back, his raven eyes visible for once. "You two can be our waiters for today. You'll find both tea and instant coffee on the table in the back. You can serve it as the guests arrive." he ordered. Kana stood and turned to head back, hearing Tsuki right behind her. They found the table and the trays and set to work, giving each guest what they ordered without a single word, though Kana almost dumped a cup of tea on some girl's head when she called her a "Host Club Dog".

"Oh Hikaru! I feel so... weak..."

"Kaoru!"

Kana rolled her eyes at thier act, but she still fought a smile. She looped her arm through Tsuki's as the latter nearly overfilled a teacup watching the scene. "Wishing you were in Kaoru's place, Tsu?" she whispered as she deftly switched the cups.

Tsuki turned scarlet. "NO!" she shook her head wildly.

Kana laughed and carried tea over to where Kyouya was talking to two older girls. She set the tray down and turned to leave, but something under the table caught her foot and she fell back, landing on something soft that certainly wasn't the floor. She closed her eyes and cussed at herself and luck and him.

"Ms. Hiromi?" Kyouya sounded surprised. Why shouldn't he, when she fell onto his lap? The two guests he'd been talking with had thier hands on thier cheeks, eyes huge, goofy smiles on thier faces and giggles escaping from thier lips.

"Oh holy- Ootori, I swear I didn't mean to- I didn't... I wouldn't..." Kana stuttered, giving up and covering her face with her hands.

"Breath now, Hiromi. Calm down." He didn't sound angry, but Kyouya Ootori rarely did. She peeked through her fingers and saw he looked amused. "At least you didn't spill the tea."

Kana nodded, then, realising she was still sitting on his lap, jumped to her feet. "Er... can I get you... anything else?" she asked the girls, knowing her cheeks were flaming. The girls shook thier heads, still smiling and giggling. Kana spun on her heel and marched away, carrying the tray with white-knuckled hands.

She shook away thoughts that crowded her mind, her cheeks still warm and red. The bell rang loudly, accompanied by a chorus of "AWWW"s from the guests. When, finally, the last girl had left, she tossed the tray on the table and sat down, sighing. Tsuki slid into the seat beside her own, grinning from ear to ear. "Say anything -ANYTHING- about that... and you die." Kana warned, feeling her face heating up again.

Tsuki hummed a random tune. Kana rolled her eyes and then glanced sheepishly over her shoulder. Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club had disapeeared to change, and Kana realized she should probably do that too. She stood up and headed for the changing room she'd used earlier.

Tsuki strode off in the other direction. Kana grabbed the curtain and shoved it open, then froze.

He _would _be using this room. The one she went to.

"I hate you _so _much." she said as she slammed the curtain shut again. Thank god he'd been _half _dressed, or she probably would have killed herself to escape embarresment. Still... she found it hard to keep her mind off what she'd just seen. She thumped her forehead and turned, speed-walking to the couch and sitting on it, tense and stressed. "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." She repeated in a whisper to herself.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." His voice made her scream and she clamped her mouth shut quickly, realizing she'd leapt to her feet.

"Shut up." she snapped, stomping off towards the changing room again. She heard him chuckle.

As she pulled the jacket off, she found herself looking in the mirror to see a face as red as fire. "I hate him." she told her reflection.

As she pulled her dress over her head, however, she looked once more in the mirror. She would swear to herself forever that she hadn't said it, but she saw the lips move to form, "I don't hate him."

_**A/N: **Review._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Kasanoda Hates Pranks**

"Tsuuuuuuukiiiiiii!" The voices calling her name were in perfect sync, so the first year girl knew exactly who they belonged to.

It had been six days since Tsuki and Kana's servatude to the Host Club began. The date was December 19th, leaving six days until Christmas. Tsuki tied the red ribbon around her neck and then pulled back the curtain. "Yeah?" she called back, stepping out of the dressing room.

"There you are, Tsuki." Hikaru grinned, walking forward in perfect time with his younger twin at his side.

"We were looking for you." Kaoru added.

"Kana said that you-"

"Had an idea to prank The Boss?" They finished together, linking arms and leaning on each other.

Tsuki narrowed her eyes, gaze flicking from one Hitachiin to the other. "Maybe." she said warily.

"Well then we want in." They chorused, giving identical smiles. Tsuki blinked, startled.

"Wait what?"

"And Kana-" Hikaru began.

"-Bless her-" They said together, grinning even wider.

"Already told us your plan." Kaoru said.

"So lets go." Hikaru finished, and together he and his twin sprang forward and grabbed her arms, carrying her off towards the hall.

They dropped her ungracefully, making her land with a thump on her backside in the middle of a deserted hall. She glared up at thier identical looks of mischief. "What the heck happened to going to class?" she asked, crossing her arms in a pout.

"Class is boring." Hikaru sighed, leaning on one of the pillars.

"And we went _yesterday _so..." Kaoru gestured.

"Haha, see, theres this funny thing about class. You go to it _everyday_." Tsuki said scathingly.

"We're not idiots." Kaoru said, poking out his bottom lip.

"Unlike the rest of the world." Hikaru agreed, straightening and looking slightly distant.

Tsuki rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, I hate math anyways. Help me up, one of you." she said, instantly regretting it when two hands grabbed her own and pulled her into a sandwich-like hug.

"Yay!" Kaoru cheered, Hikaru echoeing.

"Get off, you wierdos." Tsuki said as she felt her cheeks heating up.

Hikaru opened his eyes a heartbeat before his brother and they peered at Tsuki's rapidly reddening face together. "Hey, Hika, is she turning red?"

"She is, Kaoru!" Hikaru said in a playful voice.

"She must like us."

"_Like like, _you mean, Kaoru."

"Shut up, both of you, or I'm going to class right now." Tsuki ordered as she felt the rest of her face, and probably her neck, turn scarlet. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked, told her she'd be at least ten minutes early if she left now, but nevertheless straightened out of thier bent standing and looked down at Tsuki. She tilted her head back to look up at them and then looked around. "Hey... why'd you pick this hallway, anyway?"

"Boss always comes down this hallway on his way to History with Kyouya." They said together. Tsuki jerked her head in a nod.

"Alright. This is what we do..." she quickly explained.

"Oh, someone's coming!" Kaoru whispered, clutching Hikaru's arm. Hikaru glanced around the pillar they hid behind. Tsuki, crushed between the two, made a quiet squeak and was quickly hushed by two identical fingers to identical lips.

"Shh!" they hissed. Tsuki's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing, poking her head around Hikaru so she could see.

"Aw, crap. Its not the Boss." Hikaru groaned. Tsuki's eyes flew wide.

"What? Then the prank will get put on-"

"It looks like Bossa Nova." Kaoru suggested.

Tsuki's brow furrowed. "Who?"

"You know, Bossa Nova, the master of that Yakuza group." Hikaru said, already begining to walk off. "He's not really one to mess with. Oh well. Lets go, Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded and joined his brother, looping an arm around the older twin's shoulders. Tsuki glanced from them to Ritsu Kasanoda and then sided with the Hitachiin's, whose pace was quickening at a rather fearful rate. She dashed after them as she heard,

"WHO DID THIS?"

She glanced over her shoulder to see if she was being followed, and consiquently ran full-force into someone's back. She glanced down to see it was Hikaru, who was now pinned to the floor under her. She went red in the face immediatly.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelped, dropping down beside his twin. He'd turned murderous eyes on Tsuki, but seeing who she was his face relaxed into a grin. "Oh, its Tsu."

"S-Sorry!" Tsuki yelped as she stood up, not even realizing Kaoru had spoken, or used her nickname.

"HIKARU! KAORU! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Kasanoda's voice rang through the halls.

"Oh crap." Tsuki said, glancing back. Then two arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her back. There was sudden darkness, and she realized she was in a janitors closet.

Oh jeez. She was in a janitor's closet. With the twins. With Hikaru, who she somehow knew was right beside her. Her heart fluttered uneasily.

"He does not look happy." Hikaru whispered.

Tsuki didn't hear him, so busy was she trying to control her thoughts.

_**A/N: **Closet... heeheeheee! Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- First Names and Tickles**

Kana slid a small red cup of tea towards Kyouya, who was just opening his laptop and punching numbers into a calculator. "Here, Ootori." she said quietly. He didn't look up, or say anything. Kana rolled her eyes and went to start sweeping up the rosepetals still in the doorway.

"Being a servant sucks." she muttered to herself.

"I never thought of you as one to complain, Ms. Hiromi." Kyouya called, though the sound of tapping keys made it clear he was still working.

Kana glared over her shoulder, but otherwise resumed gathering the bright red petals into a pile. "Oi, Ootori, what do you want me to do with these flower petals once I get them all gathered up?"

Kyouya looked up from his computer. "Throw them away."

Kana nodded, then glanced around. "Hey... where is everyone, anyway?" she asked, realizing the room was empty. She wondered, for the first time, where Tsuki was, and felt guilty.

Kyouya tapped a few more keys on the calculator before answering. "Tamaki is probably still getting dressed. The twins seem to have kidnapped your friend for some reason or other. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai have already left for thier next class. Are you finished cleaning the petals, Ms. Hiromi?"

Kana nodded, "Yeah. Anything else you need me to do, or am I done for now?" she sighed.

Kyouya closed the laptop with a click and stood. "No, I think your done for the day." he said after looking around. "Thank you."

Kana started, a grin playing on her lips. "What was that, Ootori? A thank you, from _you_?"

"I'm not _completly _cold-hearted." he sighed, pushing up his glasses.

Kana arched an eyebrow, laughing. "Aren't you?"

Kyouya left his fingers on the bridge of the glasses, a smirk playing on his lips. "Ah, Hiromi, have you yet to figure out that complimenting the staff is the way to win them over? Everything I do has a purpose." he explained, looking at her with dark eyes.

"And here I thought you were being nice." Kyouya picked up the laptop and slid it into his bag. Kana frowned. "Hey, you know, I don't think I've ever heard you laugh."

Kyouya looked at her again. "So?"

"..." Kana stared at him. "We've known each other for years, Ootori, and I've never heard a laugh." Kyouya shrugged, picking up the bag and holding it over his shoulder the way he always did. Kana leaned the broom on the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now I'm curious."

Kyouya went to walk past, but Kana slid in front of him, a grin spreading like fire over her face. The tall, dark-haired Ootori looked down, arching an eyebrow while narrowing his eyes warily.

"Are you ticklish?"

"What are you talking about, Hiromi?" he sounded as if this happened all the time.

"You heard me, Kyouya!" Kana said, still smiling.

For the first time, Kyouya looked surprised. "So we're on a first name basis now, are we?"

"Ah... ah... I meant..." Kana stuttered, feeling a surge of heat rush to her cheeks. "S...Sor-"

"Not as though I care what you call me... Kana." he said calmly, moving to step past her.

Kana, momentarily distracted by the sound of her name coming from her childhood rival, suddenly snapped out of her daydream and leapt in front of him again. "Wait! You still never answered my question!"

"Am I ticklish? What is there for you to gain by knowing this...?" He studied her face, setting his bag down on a corner table and sticking both hands in his pockets. Kana shrugged. He rolled his eyes skyward. "If you must know, then yes, I'm ticklish."

Kana gained a smirk that would have made the twins proud. "Good."

She stepped forward as he blinked in understanding and stepped back. "I doubt this is profitable to the club." Kana went after him again, and he took one more step back. "Honestly, Kana, what are you doing?

She once again stopped at the sound of her first name, blushing, and saw by the light in his night-black eyes he knew he'd found a weakness. She turned away. "Nothing, Ootori." she said harshly, giving up her attempts to make him laugh. She went to the corner to grab her bag and then, stopping half-way there, she froze. "Wait... where did you say Tsuki was?"

She heard a chuckle and her mood brightened. "She was kidnapped by the Hitachiins."

Her mood dropped again. "Crap. I should probably look for her."

"Probably." Kyouya agreed.

Kana grabbed her bag and then ran off, still hearing the echo of "Kana" in Kyouya's voice and cursing her sudden fan-girl-ism.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Nothing, I swear**

"So, tell me again why you were in a janitors closet, Tsuki?" Kana said mischieviously, grinning from ear to ear.

"Because Bossa Nova was mad and he- we- hid because he was mad?" Tsuki had been as red as the person in mention's hair for the last two minutes.

"And so you hid in a closet... with the twins... what happened in that closet, I wonder?" Kana questioned tauntingly.

"NOTHING! I SWEAR!" Tsuki yelled, covering her face with her hands.

"Doesn't sound convincing to me..."

"Shouldn't you go to class, Kana?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I would if you'd leave me alone!"

"Oh shut up. I'm leaving, I'm leaving. You left your books in the club room though, idiot." laughed Kana as she waved and ran off, her bright yellow skirts flapping about her knees.

Tsuki closed her eyes and sighed, turning to prepare to head back to Music Room Three. "Ah, Tsuki, did you forget your books too?" It was Kaoru, walking beside his older twin.

"Forget? Nope. I was kidnapped by two completly insane guys and dragged off to a prank that turned off wrong." Tsuki rolled her eyes and stalked past.

"Heeeey we aren't completly insane!" Hikaru protested, and somehow once more they were walking on either side of the girl.

Tsuki sighed again and said nothing. Hikaru and Kaoru kept up a one-sided conversation until they got to the clubroom... but when Tsuki opened the door the conversation broke off with a choked cough.

Tamaki had just leaned in and kissed Haruhi, his palm on her cheek and other arm around her waist. Tsuki thought it was cute, but aparently the twin on her left didn't. "Ugh, can't you two do that when no one is around? It's disgusting." Tsuki looked up and saw him wrinkle his nose.

"Well nobody waaaas here until you three came back. Kyouya left already, I told him I'd catch up." Tamaki pointed out, gesturing to the empty classroom.

"Yeah, well, sorry, didn't know this was a private classroom." Hikaru sneered, eyes narrowed like a cat's.

"Hika-" Kaoru tried to caution.

"Hikaru! Stop being such a jerk! Just because I chose Tamaki-senpai over yo-" Haruhi snapped her mouth shut, enormous eyes widening and one hand slapping over her lips.

Hikaru looked like he'd been slapped. Kaoru knocked Tsuki aside and reached for his brother. "Hikar-"

"Over me? Is that it, Haruhi? Is that what you were going to say? Well good! Great! Forget it! God, I can't believe I loved you! I can't believe I still-" he cut himself off with a loud, "Agh, forget it!" and turned, storming away. Tsuki stayed where she was, one hand on the doorframe to catch herself after being shoved by a worried Kaoru. Kaoru took off running after his brother. Tamaki stood there frozen, looking terrified but not as horrified as Haruhi, whose mouth was open and eyes unfocused.

Tsuki kept her eyes focused on something else as she awkwardly scooped up her bag and slipped out of the classroom. She heard thuds from around the corner, opposite direction from her classroom, and hesitated.

"Hikaru! Stop! Calm down!"

That was Kaoru's voice...

"Kaoru! You don't- You can't- She-" Hikaru was stuttering, yelling. Tsuki found her feet slding slightly more towards that direction.

She stopped at the corner and paused to listen.

"Hikaru... I get it, okay? But I thought you said you were over her?" Kaoru's voice was nothing but concerned.

"I was! I... I am..." Tsuki's book dangled dangerously from her bag. She gulped. Hikaru continued, "But... but Boss... he's just... he knew and now he's... she..."

The book slipped. Tsuki caught it before it hit the ground, but as she bent to catch it her bag banged against the wall. She cursed as two identical faces peered around the corner. "Tsuki!" Kaoru grinned, then frowned. "Were you..."

"Were you listening the whole time?" Hikaru demanded, towering over her with anger in his gold-yellow eyes.

"Er..." Tsuki swallowed, scooting back until her backside hit the pillar.

"Why? So you could laugh later? Thats great. Thanks for being a bit-"

"I was worried about you!" Tsuki interupted, throwing down her books and stomping her foot. "Not everyone is out to stab you in the face, you adorable idiot!"

Hikaru froze mid-retort, eyes widening and mouth open. "...W...What?"

Tsuki turned pink, then scarlet. "I... I was worried... about... you." she mumbled.

"You worried... about me... and you called me..." Hikaru's cheek shaded a very light pink, then he grinned a cheshire cat kinda smile. "You called me adorable."

Kaoru looked from one to the other, smiling a sad kind of smile.

"I most certainly did NOT." Tsuki argued, stooping to pick up her books.

"Did."

"Didn't."

"DID."

"DIDN'T!"

"Didn't!"

"DID! Wait no!" Tsuki covered her mouth with her hand, then stomped. "Ugh, I hate you."

"Yet I'm adorable." Hikaru smirked.

The bell rang. Tsuki cursed again. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand. "See you later, Tsuki." he called as they ran off to Spanish class and Tsuki headed for gym.

Gym class was horrible. Tsuki was scarlet the entire period, her mind not in the gymnasium, but in the hall. She was hit in the head with a tennis ball the last couple of minutes of class due to her distraction. When they went back to the locker room to change, she rushed, tore a brush through her tangled, messy hair and dashed out as soon as the bell rang.

Next period was lunch, and for once she hurried. Usually she dragged her feet and hesitated to avoid the nutjobs she was forced to "work for". Today, however, she found Kana and grinned. Kana didn't look too disapointed either.

"You ready?" the older girl asked. Tsuki nodded and they headed off. "So, Tsu, did you hear about the Christmas Party the Host Club is setting up?"

Tsuki looked up at her friend, surprised. "No..."

"Well, yeah, Kyouya told me about it last period. Its on Christmas Eve, but it lasts to Midnight. Its a masquerade dance thing... you know what I mean? The thing with the masks and stuff. Yeah." Kana explained. "We're excused from all the classes after lunch tomorrow to set it up. That kind of freaked me out. This Host Club holds some power, neh?"

"They do..." Tsuki agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Is here alright, Ootori?" Kana asked from her precarious perch on the ladder, the garland dangling from her fingertips. She wondered for a second why she had suddenly switched back to last names. She assumed it was because the rest of the club was here.

Kyouya was standing on the floor, scribbling away in the black book he always carried around. He looked up, pushing up his glasses as he did so. "Yes, Miss Hiromi, I think that's fine. Hang that and come down here, I have another job for you." he called.

Kana waved to show she understood and tore off two pieces of tape with her teeth. She taped the end of the garland to the wall. She finished and put the tape in her mouth so she could climb down. She'd made it maybe two steps down the ladder when Kyouya's voice reached her. "Throw me the tape."

She took it out of her mouth and tossed it down into his outstretched hand. A few seconds later she landed on her feet beside him and smiled. "Thanks Ootori."

"Hmm? Oh, you mean the tape? It was nothing to do with you, I just didn't want you to get it wet because then it would be useless, and therefore a waste of Host Club funds." Kyouya flashed a calculating smile and the light reflecting off his glasses gave him a sinister look.

"Sure. You didn't just want to help me or anything." Kana was unperturbed, still grinning. "You know, you used to be alot more fun."

For the first time, Kyouya looked downright startled. "Fun?"

"Mhmm. You don't remember?" She smiled even wider.

"If you're referring to when we were children, that was a long time ago." He turned away. "Come on, I would like your opinion on music."

"Ugh, Ky- Ootori you're such a stick-in-the-mud. But fine, if you're so bothered by when we used to play hide-and-seek in the park, what do you want me to do?" Kana sighed dramaticly and followed him.

"Well, it has come to my attention that having a girls' thoughts on music may benifit the Host Club, and while we have both Renge and Haruhi, neither of them have the same tastes as the majority of the ladies at Ouran. Also, your friend seems busy." Kyouya tilted his head towards Tsuki.

The younger girl was untangling lights from her ankles while the twins ran around her trying to strangle Tamaki. Kana rolled her eyes to the cieling, muttered something, and then looked back at Kyouya. She hurried to catch up as he led her to the table. His laptop was open to Itunes. (yes, they now use Itunes.) He pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit. She did so and he leaned over her shoulder. Kana felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she turned her face and thier noses touched. He straightened, clearing his throat.

"Sorry." Kana mumbled.

"... Mhmm." Kyouya said awkwardly, then leaned forward and brought his face close to hers. Kana gulped and felt her cheeks flush dark red.

"What... what are you doing...?" she stuttered.

"Just testing a theory. So, about the music..." They sorted through over a hundred songs, then even more, until finally Kyouya leaned back in his chair. "Alright, we're done." he said, taking off his glasses to rub his nose.

"That took forever." she yawned.

Kyouya glanced at his watch. "You're right. Its ten minutes to the party." he sounded surprised.

Kana laughed. It was Chirstmas Eve Eve already. They'd been working all week. "At least today was the last day... oh my god!" she sat up like she'd been electrocuted.

"What is it?" Kyouya asked, sitting up as well.

"After today... the bets paid." she wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad. She felt her heart leaning towards sad.

"Hey, Kyouya-senpai! Should we change?" Haruhi called. She and Tamaki had been putting up Christmas trees, and Tamaki had pine needles in his blonde hair.

"Go ahead." Kyouya waved his hand. Kana stood.

"I should too." she said and turned to walk off.

"Oh, and Kana?" Kyouya called after her.

Kana turned back. "What is it, Kyouya?"

He tilted his head to the side and smirked. "Enjoy this dance."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Tsuki walked through the room, people twirling around her in tune with the chirstmas-y music. She dodged around a couple, lifting the tray of cookies high above her head to keep them from getting bumped. She slipped between two dancers and finally reached her destination.

"Here you go, Honey-senpai." she panted, setting the tray down in front of the baby-faced eighteen-year-old.

"Thanks Tsu-chan!" the blonde smiled beneath his bright silver-and-white mask and Tsuki found herself smiling back as she nodded, turned, and began to head back.

"Wow, you're a really great dancer Hikaru!" Tsuki stopped with one foot in the air as the words reached her ears.

"Thank you, Jukiyo-hime." Hikaru's voice replied. Tsuki edged around the dancers until she caught sight of them. Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing identical dark red suits with green ties and masks. They were completly identical. Tsuki watched, seeing the slight differences in thier dancing that indicated which was which. Hikaru was indeed dancing, while Kaoru leaned on a pillar nearby.

Tsuki wondered why she suddenly had the urge to hit the girl dancing with Hikaru. She dismissed the idea immediatly, hating the fact that it had even occured to her, and scowled.

The song ended. Hikaru spun the girl away to Kaoru and caught sight of Tsuki. "Oh, hey, Tsuki." he said, coming over. "Why do you look so angry?"

Tsuki shook her head and turned to walk away when Kaoru suddenly suddenly called out, "Look up, Hikaru!"

Tsuki followed his gaze as his eyes traveled up and they both tensed at the same time. She made an unintelligible noise in her throat, something between a squeak and a gasp. She felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"KYAAA! Look! One of the twins is under the mistletoe!" A girl screamed.

Sure enough, Tamaki stood on a ladder, the tiny green plant in his fingers. Hikaru and Tsuki just stared at him, and then at the tiny plant that made half the people at the dance swarm over and stare.

"That girl is so lucky!" "Unfair, who is she?" "I wish I was her!" the twins' usaul customers were in the front of the gathered people.

Tsuki's mind went blank. Then two hands shoved her back and she fell into Hikaru. She stared shockedly over her shoulder and Honey gave her a thumbs up. "Its a Christmas rule!"

Tsuki blushed even deeper, feeling her entire face go pink. Hikaru stared down at her, his own face scarlet. Then he tilted his head to the side and smiled. Tsuki blinked at him as he leaned down.

His lips brushed hers, gentle and barely there, but to Tsuki it was like she'd been drowning and he'd pulled her out of the water. It was the best kiss she'd ever had... even if it was her first. He pulled back, rubbing the back of his neck and still blushing. "Er... there."

Tsuki giggled. Hikaru smiled shyly.

"KYAAAAAAAA! That was so cute! AHHH!" The squeals echoed. Tsuki winced and glanced around, feeling her cheeks heat up again. She found Kaoru's face, identical to the one she'd just kissed, in the crowd.

Kaoru bit his lip and turned, walking away.

Tsuki turned back to Hikaru. He hadn't noticed his twin. He grabbed her hand. "Lets dance."

Tsuki smiled and followed him onto the dance floor. "I don't know... Hikaru I don't know how..." she protested as he pulled her close.

"C'mon, just follow my lead." He grinned, eyes bright and cheerful.

"Ugh, I'm going to look like an idiot." Tsuki sighed.

"More than usual?" She rolled her eyes for the upteenth time and was about to answer when he pulled her even closer. She choked on her retort and stared at him in shock. He flashed his teeth in a smirk. "What?"

She shook her head and focused on her steps. She was watching his, knowing she had NO idea what she was doing... suddenly she felt a sudden urge. "Hikaru.."

"Yeah?"

"... Don't get mad."

She felt his muscles tense. His grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly, and when he spoke next his voice was slightly different. "Alright?"

"... Do you... Don't you love... Haruhi?"

She glanced up when he stopped thier spin. His eyes had narrowed, then widened, and now they were half-closed as he looked at the floor. His eyes traced up and rested on her hand in his. "... No. Not anymore." Tsuki nodded. Hikaru resumed the dance. There was a silence. Then Hikaru met her eyes. "...I'm sorry, Tsuki. I need to find Kaoru."

Tsuki smiled, stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened and he touched his cheek. "Go on." she said nudging him.

He grinned and then turned and ran off to find his hurt twin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Kaoru shoved open a door and stepped onto a balcony. Yet again, his brother was leaving him, taking a step in a different direction in which Kaoru knew he couldn't follow. He stood out in the cold air, staring out at the schoolgrounds. "Idiot... don't get hurt again..." he whispered.

"Um, sorry..."

Kaoru jumped nearly a foot in the air. He spun around and saw there was a girl in a white and gold dress standing by the railing. Her hair was long and perfectly straight, falling all the way to her waist. Her eyes, behind a wide sparkly gold mask, were blue. She looked embarresed.

"Er, my bad. I didn't see anyone out here."

The girl nodded shyly. "You... you're talking about your brother?"

Kaoru shifted his wieght awkwardly. "Yes. Sorry, just... some of my thoughts. Who're you?"

The girl smiled and pulled off her mask. "My name is Minamai Kiho." she told him. "But... you know... I think... well, its none of my buisness, but if you need to vent, I'm a good listener."

"You're probably like Renge, neh? Gossip-eater?" Kaoru asked, narrowing his eyes and looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"No. I won't tell anyone." she said quietly.

Kaoru looked at her. "..." he hesitated. Something about the girl was strange. "...Why would you care? You don't even know which twin I am, do you?"

"You're Hitachiin Kaoru." The girl said, looking at him directly.

He stared at her. "Yeah, I am."

"Go on. Tell me."

Kaoru didn't know why, but he did. "... Hikaru loved Haruhi. The whole school probably knows that. And its obvious that that didn't work out... but... he was so... he changed because of that. I don't want to see him hurt anymore. And I'm scared. Scared that he'll fall in love again. And if he does fall in love, even if he doesn't get hurt... He wont need me anymore... and... I don't... I don't want things to change... things were so perfect." The red-haired twin closed his eyes.

"Kaoru... thats sweet. You're an amazing brother." Kiho told him, a smile ghosting her lips. She took a step towards him, so she had to look up to meet his eyes. He looked anywhere but her face. "...and I know its really none of my buisness... but maybe you're too good. You have to let somethings go. Let Hikaru be himself, and be yourself. Let him fall in love. Let him get hurt. He's his own person, you've said it. And you are YOUR own person. You're Kaoru."

Kaoru stared at her, shocked. She smiled. He thought over what he said and took it in. "Thank you." he murmured.

"I just told you the truth as I see it." she said, but she looked happy that he'd taken it to heart.

Kaoru looked at her. He then tilted his head to the side and grinned. "C'mon, lets go dance."

Kiho smiled even wider and followed him.

As Kaoru took the girl to the center of the floor and pulled her close, he began to feel as if two twins always together had separated fully at last.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Eleven Thirty P.M. That was what the clock read. Kana smiled at the guests as she handed out glasses of punch. She looked around confusedly as suddenly guests swarmed to one side of the room. She followed more slowly, hearing as she came up, "OMG The twin and that girl just kissed!"

Having an idea of what she was to find, she wasn't surprised when a tall red-haired boy made his way through the crowd with a dirty-blonde girl in tow. She rolled her eyes. So I'm was going to be alone as a Host Dog for the last thirty minutes while Tsuki enjoyed herself, she thought to herself. Then she smiled as she saw the blush and grin lighting up her younger friends' face.

"Well, Tsuki seems to be enjoying herself." Kyouya's voice behing her made her jump and she spun. He looked stunning in a slick white suit and red-and-green striped tie. Kana blinked surprisedly at him.

"Wow, Kyouya, thats twice now I've seen you in white this month. It's surprisingly refreshing, though I don't really think the tie is your style." Kana said, balancing the trays on her hands better as they wobbled.

He sighed, a smirk on his lips. "For your records, this was NOT my choice. Tamaki said the suit I was wearing previously wasn't ... how did he put it? Chirstmas...y."

"Ah." Kana nodded. "Either way, , you look great."

Kyouya's glasses flashed as he adjusted them and his dark eyes became visible, for once not narrowed in concentration or anger. "And you look beautiful, Miss Hiromi." he said.

Kana shrugged, glancing down at her dress. It was hanging just below her knees, scarlet, with white cuffs, and hem. She also had a green ribbon in her hair and oround her neck. "I feel like Mrs. Claus."

Kyouya laughed. "Well, blame Hikaru and Kaoru and Tamaki for choosing and creating the costumes for this evening." he glanced around. "Well, Kana, you seem to have done your job as expected. Every single guest is smiling. Thank you for honoring your bet. Feel free to do whatever you want now."

Kana glanced at the clock. "... But, Kyouya I have ten minutes-"

He put a slender finger to her lips and her face flushed. "Consider it our secret, Kana." he grinned. Kana grabbed his wrist.

"Alright. Then lets dance, Kyouya." She said determindly, even though her face went even darker.

He inclined his head and they walked onto the dance floor. As they twirled in circles, eyes fell on them and more whispers started. As if there hadn't been ENOUGH to gossip about with Hikaru and "the girl" dancing. But as Kana glanced around, she realised Hikaru had disapeared, leaving Tsuki to be swarmed by starry-eyed girls.

"Hikaru seems to have gone to find Kaoru. As I recall, Kaoru did not look so happy- ah, well, nevermind." Kyouya began as if reading her mind, and then he tilted his head meaningfully to the left.

Kana saw the younger Hitachiin, his mask gone to who-knows-where, pull a stranger onto the dance floor. They were smiling, staring only at each other, even as the whispers started up yet again.

They Kyouya pulled her close to him. The song ended and he led her to a table in the back of the room, away from peering eyes.

"Kyouya..." she looked at him confusedly as she sat down across from him. He looked at her. They were silent.

"Kana Hiromi, what do you think of me?" he asked her, eyes unblinking and thoughtful.

Kana stared at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You know."

She hesitated, shifting through words. "You... you're Ootori Kyouya. You're calculating. Cold. Mean." he smiled as she spoke, but it didn't reach his raven eyes. She continued, a hint of a laugh in her words. "You use people for your own benefits." she paused, and lowered her face so her eyes were hidden behind som of her wavy hair. "But you're also smart. And a great dancer. If you make a commitment you keep it not matter what. You're brilliantly handsome. You're loyal. You're sweet, when you want to be, and I-" she cut herself off, and saw that that smile was now lit up like a black fire in his onyx eyes.

"Go on. Finish, Kana."

"... I wouldn't change a single thing about you. You're Kyouya, the third son of the Ootori family, and you're perfect." she wouldn't meet his eyes. He laughed. She felt her muscles tighten as she looked at him through the corners of her chocolate brown eyes. "Don't laugh at me!" she demanded, blushing profusley.

He stopped immediatly. "Thank you."

Kana's brow furrowed in confusion. "W...What?"

"Thank you, Kana, for that." his eyes smiled with his lips.

"Well... er... um." she said.

"You're so quiet, after something like that? You continue to surprise me, Kana."

"You're awfully talkative and happy tonight. Someone slip something in your punch?" Kana muttered.

"Perhaps I am simply relaxing, as you told me so often to do when we were little." he sighed, swirling a glass of red punch around and looking into it.

Kana smiled. "Ah... so you do admit I knew you when you were a little boy."

"Of course."

"You WERE happier back then."

"Isn't everyone happier when they're younger?"

"I guess." Kana allowed. Then her smile faded slightly. "I hated watching you become this adult so fast. I missed chasing you across the sandboxes and playing on the merri-go-rounds."

Kyouya looked at her, serious once more. "We were kids. Kids grow up."

Kana realized they'd been leaning towards each other, so now they were so close she could see a scratch on the side of his glasses, and smell the cherry-strawberry punch on his breath. "I hate that we grew up." she whispered.

He closed the distance, pausing before her lips to whisper back, "I don't."

The kiss was soft, but it made the warmth from his breath flood Kana's entire body, radiate through her fingers and toes, and burn inside her chest. She felt his hand softly brush her cheek.

When they broke apart, Kana stared at him. He stared at her. Then they both smiled.

"Suddenly I don't mind so much either." she told him.

He laughed, and she soon joined in.


	11. Chapter 11

**There might be an epilogue. Keep watch.**


End file.
